Neo Densetsu no Sanin
by True Assassins
Summary: What if after the sealing sarutobi took naruto in and the sanin stayed together and train naruto, sasuke , and sakura and more changes you will have to read to find out. Oroxoc JirxTsu NarxTenten SasuxSaku adopted from Neo-Gama-Sanin
1. Chapter 1

**Hey KingSithis here I have adopted this story from Neo-Gama-Sanin he gave me permission to adopt it as long as I follow the things he told me he wanted in the story I will have the next chapter up in about 2 days I am finishing up my friends bachelor party plans we are going to a pool hall because he told me not to order strippers he is a very good person in my book because he does not believe in looking at naked women if he is not married to them so he is okay in my book he will be doing the same at my wedding which will be in about 2 months yeah that is right I am getting married she is very hot and we have stayed in the same room at night but that was for college homework we did not do anything we graduated last year and started dating last summer I asked her to marry me on Valentines day it was funny the face she made because I took her to a place that was not that romantic it was a club specifically a dance club after a few songs I went up to the stage and had them play usher my boo remix featuring nelly because that was the song playing at a dance in college that we first started dancing to so I said it was our song and after the song I took the mike and asked her to come up on stage and asked her to marry me on the stage she accepted anyway I will have the next chapter up in about 2 days with a few new stories and chapters for other stories**

Disclaimer I do not own naruto or any characters in my story.

There will be many things in my story that are different than cannon first orochimaru never develops his insatiable quest for immortality and stays in Konoha , Tsunade stays in the village after Dan dies, Jiraiya still has his spy network but he doesn't use it to get away from Minato's death he stays and helps train naruto.

The uchiha massacre still happens but there will be a few changes like itachi doesn't join akatsuki instead he stays in the village and everyone knows the truth behind the massacre.

The third is no pushover I know a lot of fan fictions portray him as a pushover peace maker but they forget that even though he wants peace, no one can earn the title **God of Shinobi** by letting people walk all over you. Finely naruto is taken in by sarutobi at birth.

**Demon and summon speech **

_**Demon and summon thought**_

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Chapter 1**

Sarutobi Hiruzen the God of Shinobi better known as the third hokage stands in a destroyed clearing in the outskirts of Konoha looking at a blonde infant wrapped in a blanket as six whisker marks appear on the infant three, on each cheek. As sarutobi peers into the baby's ocean blue eyes he let his mind wander _"oh minato why did you not let me use the shiki fuin little naruto will need you"_ sarutobi was snapped out of his thoughts when a squad of anbu appeared an anbu with a boar mask steps forward hokage sama is that the demo… before he could finish sarutobi had already back handed the anbu twenty feet away sarutobi looks at the other anbu and begins to talk this child is now under my protection and anyone who even utters anything I feel is not sincere will meet boars fate or worse understood the present and yelled Hai hokage sama while shaking at the killing intent sarutobi was unintentionally releasing.

Konoha council room

All throughout the council room clan heads and civilian council members were silent but there was no need for talking because there was a single unanswered question what became of the Kyuubi and the fourth. Suddenly the council room doors opened and sarutobi Hiruzen the previous hokage came in shikaku Nara the Nara clan head turned to sarutobi and asked ah sandaime sama can you explain why the kyubbi vanished and Yondaime sama is not here? Sarutobi lowered his head and was silent for a moment before he looked up toward the council and spoke I regret to inform you shikaku that our Yondaime has sacrificed himself to save our village from the great bijuu kyubbi no kitsune. The whole council sat silently thanking the Yondaime for his sacrifice when suddenly a civilian member said I knew that Yondaime sama could kill that vile beast after all he was the strongest hokage sarutobi looked at the speaker before he spoke to the entire council I believe that we need another hokage are there any ideas as to our next hokage, sandaime sama Hiashi Hyugga spoke why do you not become the hokage until a proper successor is chosen sarutobi thought _" it would allow me to protect naruto" _does the council agree with Hiashi a collective round of hai was heard. Its decided then I sarutobi Hiruzen will become the sandaime hokage again until a proper successor can be chosen now that that's been taken care of there is other business that needs taken care of first I will explain that kyubbi was not killed the council jumped up and a civilian yelled what where is it hokage sama we must kill it sarutobi released a lot of killing intent a commanded sit down and be quiet the council member immediately sat down the third then continued like I said the kyubbi didn't die for a being of pure chakra has no physical body to kill instead the Yondaime used a forbidden sealing technique shiki fuin to seal the kyubbi ying chakra inside his son naruto uzumaki Namikaze the shinobi council relaxed at the sealing part knowing that the Yondaime was a seal master but the civilian side all were in panic when one said hokage sama we must kill the demon child before he never got to finish his sentence as he had a kunai was between his eyes the council all look toward sarutobi to see his arm extended and a scowl on his face before he spoke in a very serious voice anyone who dares threaten my charge will meet the same fate understood there was a quick answer of yes, suddenly Hiashi spoke up hokage sama did you say your charge? Why yes Hiashi I did I will be taking naruto in as a friend to minato and Kushina who died after child birth. Hiashi simply nodded his head sarutobi looked around the room and spoke that's is all for now I'm sure you all have family to grieve good bye sarutobi left to go to the sarutobi clan compound after he left the clan heads and civilians left as well.

Sarutobi clan compound

Sarutobi just finished putting naruto to bed when he heard a knock he went to the door and on the other side was his genin team jiraiya, tsunade, and orochimaru of course now they were all Jonin and revered as the densetsu no Sannin named by the famous salamander Hanzo suddenly jiraiya yells sensei please let me see Minato's son sarutobi say jiraiya get a hold of yourself he is sleeping you can see him when he awakens until then stay here all of you the Sannin make their way toward the living room behind sarutobi jiraiya and sarutobi went to the kitchen and he explains everything that happens while tsunade and orochimaru sit and think about minato since they all knew him since jiraiya didn't shut up until he made sure they had seen his prized student jiraiya and sarutobi come out of the kitchen as jiraiya told sarutobi that he would make naruto better than his father.

Time skip 8 years

Young naruto sat in his ji sans dojo inside their clan house suddenly sarutobi came in through the doors ji san where have you been sarutobi chuckled at Naruto's antics glad he hasn't lost his childish nature after training for the past year with jiraiya in the ninja arts sarutobi looks down at naruto, naruto today I have something I wish to tell you but you must tell no one until you very much stronger do you understand yes ji san I understand good now come with me to my office at the tower.

Hokage tower

When sarutobi and naruto walk through the door naruto sees ero senin, ba chan, and henteko senin (an. Henteko is weird in Japanese I needed a pet name for orochimaru lol.) when naruto recognizes them he immediately greets them as such and the all scowl, jiraiya says only u would call the Sannin those names don't you now we are famous for our strength naruto laughs I call as I see them ero senin besides me sasuke and Sakura chan will be way more famous than you because we will be stronger sarutobi quickly steps in before it can escalate further yes naruto kun I'm sure you will but that is not why you're here jiraiya tsunade, orochimaru sit down please yes sensei sarutobi looks to naruto and begins naruto I have brought you here to tell you who your parents are really ji san who were they were they strong ninja sarutobi chuckles yes naruto they were both very strong ninja your father was minato Namikaze before sarutobi could finish naruto fainted well I guess he couldn't believe he was the fourths son, sarutobi sensei orochimaru said while smiling at naruto's antics. After naruto woke up he looked around and asked Jiji what happened the third looked at naruto and simply replies you passed out after I told you who your father was who my father was? Wait I remember the fourth hoka… THAT WAS REAL.


	2. Training starts Summons and return

**Hey guys sorry for not updating Neo densetsu no senin and only have 1 chap but that is changing this chapter will start the day the senin leave with Naruto Sakura and Sasuke and time skip to their getting their own summoning contracts and we will see from there and a little surprise so on with the chapter**

It has been a few days since the Senin were told they would take apprentices to become the next set of senin Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had packed all there stuff for their journey and Sasuke had paid some contractors to tear his house down and rebuild a bigger better house so that when they came back they could all move in and become the Senin clan. "So Jiggly Ba-chan what are we going to do first." After Naruto said this he had to dodge getting hit by a super powered Tsunade fist while Jiraiya laughed at his students misfortune and his new

nickname for Tsunade. "Well brat we are going to build all of your reserves and your strength as well as speed, Then we will work on finding your own summoning contracts." The first 2 years worked out great Naruto could lift a 3 ton boulder without chakra and with Chakra he could lift 10 tons his speed was twice as fast as Gai without his weights on and his own

chakra reserves without Kyubbis was easily Bijuu level themselves his control was Kage level almost as good as his mother figure Tsunade's he even quit calling her Jiggly Ba chan except on rare occasions when he wanted to be silly he was extremely good with scythes and Zanbatous as well as battle chains.

Sasuke grew really well also he could lift 2 tons without chakra and 7 tons with his speed was about the same as Naruto's and he could use Sais with great ease as well as twin Katanas his CC (CC will stand for Chakra control from now on) was Kage level just like naruto as well as his reserves. Sakura improved the most she could lift a ton without chakra but since her chakra control was way better than everyone's combine she could lift 35 tons with her chakra and she was good with the Whip swords and brass knuckles her speed was on par with

Sasuke's and naruto's and her reserves were Kage level as well. Their looks have changed as well Naruto wore black Jeans with seals all over them to repair rips and grow with the wearer as well as storage seals and color changing seals he wore no shirt but a black leather jacket that said son of the reaper and had a picture of the reaper eating a red soul shard the reapers eyes had a viper coming out of them and it was holding a scythe with a battle chain attached to it he had seals on this as well to change the picture which he will later on when he gets his nickname. Sasuke wore a fishnet shirt Black Jeans with the words kiss my ass on the back and a leather jacket with the Uchiha fan and 2 swords crossing they had the

same seals as Naruto's clothes. Finally Sakura no longer wore dresses she wore Black jean shorts black leather gloves with metal plates and a vest with no shirt underneath and no bra either she also was eating now and her tits were not flat they were mid C cup she also had a golden band on her ring finger with the uchiha crest on it Sasuke had asked her to marry him when they were old enough. The Sanins had changed very little infact the only thing that changed was Jiraiya marrying Tsunade and Tsunade carrying a 3 month year old Baby named Chet and Orochimaru cut his long hair to look less girly he now had (Gai hair Oh no end of the world) sorry could not resist he had short spiky hair and a snake earring in both ears. The Sanins were telling the 3 kids how to find their own summoning contract. Naruto went first he performed the Necessary hand signs and poofed out of existence he appeared in a land that

was above the clouds and their were 2 races of beings flying around 1 looked like scaly lizards with wings and the other looked like a lion with wings all of a sudden 1 of each creature landed and they were the biggest there the lizard said **"I am Bahamut leader of the dragons and all winged serpents you have been chosen to be the first to wield our clans contract but you have also been chosen to wield the contract of the clan next to me first sign your name in blood then leave a bloody hand print and you will be able to summon my clan." **Naruto nodded and signed the contract in his blood and then looked at the flying lion who spoke saying **"I am Wrath leader of the Griffon clan you have been chosen by us to wield our contract as with the dragons you are to do the same accept with the opposite hand understood." **Naruto nodded and signed with his other hand and then was sent back to the realm of humans. When he got back the others noticed he had 2 contract scrolls and all their jaws went through the earth all the way to Makai. Jiraiya recovered first and asked which contracts

he got and Naruto told them he got the Flying serpent contract and the Griffon contract Orochimaru almost fainted when he heard those contracts when Jiraiya and Tsunade saw this they asked why and Orochimaru told them that those 2 contracts were from a set of 6 legendary contracts that no one has ever been able to sign the other six were the Golem, Colossus, Kirin, unicorn, now Jiraiya and Tsunade were shocked.

Time skip after Sasuke and Sakura get their contracts

The 3 original Sanin were speechless Sasuke had come back with the Kirin and Colossus contracts and Sakura came back with the Unicorn and Golem contracts. All 3 neo sanins had shit eating grins on their faces because they had all 6 legendary contracts. With the contracts came weapons naruto got the Scale scythe and the Griffon chain Sasuke got the Colossus Katana and the Kirin Sais and Sakura got the Golem knuckles and Unicorn whip sword.

6 year time skip

Naruto stood at the top of a hill with his adopted family Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha Jiraiya and Tsunade Gallant and Orochimaru and Kira Hebi (Kira is Orochimarus oc wife since in the Manga and anime he is most likely gay) Kira has long silver hair and an angelic face she is a Kunoichi who was rescued by The team and she followed them she has a D size bust and is very athletic and very skillful she had the female snake tribe wouldn't have guest my self with Manda's wife. "Are you all ready because I am" Naruto said the others nodded "Won't Jiji have a heart attack when he sees who we are in the bingo books from every country Oh and that we have an S-rank Nuke nin with us and his Apprentice/ son" "Na I already told sensei that we were bringing Kisame Hoshigaki and Rex Hoshigaki to become members of Konoha (I bet you guys thought I would have Zabuza and Haku with them when I said S rank nuke nin and his Apprentice/son.)

"Well we better go tell Jiji we are back and what our status in the bingo books are" They all of a sudden heard throwing up and turned around to see Tsunade with another big belly wiping her mouth and saying they needed to hurry and get home so she could lay down. They all agreed and left in specialized shunshins the 3 original left in leaf shunshins and Naruto left in a white feathery wing shunshin Sasuke left in a bunch of Ravens like his family could do and Sakura left after looking like she got smashed to death by 2 huge ass boulders they all arrived in Sarutobi's office while he was telling the Bandaged up Fucktard I mean Danzo and his 2 teammates that they could not call back the Sanin and their Apprentices because they were training and they could not put Naruto in Root when he got back When the Sanins and neo Sanins heard this the temperature dropped to deep freeze and everyone who was not a

Sanin froze at the killing intent it was more intense than the original Sanin and Sarutobi's combine when they all saw who was there they saw the 3 teens they were talking about looking murderous.

**Cliff hanger Ha Ha Ha**

**Tune in next time and find out what happens to Danzo and his 2 Loyal Fuck buddies male and female and the Shock of what their names are in the bingo books**

**Anyways as always read and review and check out my profile and vote on the next new story I should start writing also the next chapter will have at least 3 Flash backs so be prepared any way Ja ne**


End file.
